emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5899 (20th April 2011)
Plot Kelly does her best to make her threat to leave look as real as possible. Jimmy takes solace in the church to clear his head and is suddenly struck by a memory. Racing over to Tall Trees, he tells Kelly that he remembers her walking towards him down the aisle and how happy he was. He asks her not to go - they belong together and he loves her. As they kiss, it turns passionate and they head upstairs. At the same time, Nicola is happy, thinking Kelly is out of their lives for good. However, she is stunned when Jimmy admits that he's made his choice and he's chosen Kelly. Devastated, she tries to tell him that he's made a hasty decision and he needs more time, but she's distraught to realise he's already slept with Kelly. Meanwhile, Charity is taken aback to find a jewellery box in her cereal with a pair of diamond earrings inside, and it's clear that she's somewhat relieved it's not an engagement ring. She enjoys flaunting them in front of Cain in the pub. When Charity comes to the garage to ask if Debbie can babysit Noah so she and Jai can go out, Cain broods and asks Ryan if he fancies a night out tomorrow. It's clear that Cain is plotting. Elsewhere, Moira is worried by the scale of John's big ideas; Leyla approaches Andy in the pub and asks him to tell Alicia that she wants things back to how they were; and Aaron and Hazel are concerned that Jackson is going to reveal his true feelings to Jerry, but they're relieved when he covers. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Elliot Windsor - Oliver Brooke (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley Guest cast *Nurse Summers - Vanessa Hehir *Jerry Walsh - Michael J Jackson Locations *Leyla's - Exterior *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and front garden *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Church Lane car park *Hotten General Hospital - Jackson's room and corridor *Butler's Farm - Living room and field *The Woolpack - Public bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Brook Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,290,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes